


Busted Love

by GleekPlusDirectioner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekPlusDirectioner/pseuds/GleekPlusDirectioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of slash one-shots based on songs from the album 'Busted' by the British pop-punk group Busted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Said No (Ziall)

"You ready for this?" Zayn asked the blonde boy with him, squeezing his hand as they headed up to the school gymnasium where loud music could be heard from.

"Are you kidding?" Niall laughed. "I've got a chance to shove this in my brother's face and you think I'm not ready?"

Zayn smiled, nudging Niall in the ribs with his elbow. "I was just checking."

The couple stepped into the building, giving the teacher at the door a nod of acknowledgement.

"This time last year I was standing in that corner drowning in rejection," Zayn told Niall, pointing over to the corner furthest from the door.

"Aw, Zaynie." Wrapping his arms around Zayn's middle, Niall grinned up at him. "No need to this year."

"Too right," Zayn smiled, pecking Niall's nose before leading him onto the dance floor.

"Maybe we should rub it in when you take me home," Niall giggled, wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck.

"Maybe," Zayn smirked, leaning down to nuzzle Niall's neck and making him giggle more.

The song that started next made both boys grin. They searched for someone in the crowd, spotting him at the same time and sending him matching smirks.

_"You're so fit and you know it_

_And I only dream of you_

_'Cause my life's such a bitch_

_But you can change it._

_Maybe you need,_

_Somebody just like me,_

_Don't turn me down,_

_'Cause I've got no car,_

_And I've got no money."_

 Niall and Zayn sang along to the song; it had been one of their favourites for quite some time now due to its relevance to them.

_"I asked you to dance at the disco,_

_But you said no!_

_The whole world was watching,_

_And laughing,_

_On the day that I crashed and burned,_

_At your feet."_

 Niall made eye contact with his brother over Zayn's shoulder, giving him an amused look before turning his attention back to his boyfriend and smiling. The older boy grinned down at him and planted a quick kiss on Niall's cheek.

_"Since the day,_

_That you dissed me,_

_I'm feeling so pathetic._

_'Cause the guys,_

_Well, they've ditched me,_

_And it's all because of,_

_You and your friends,_

_Laughing at me now,_

_You think that I'm nothing_

_Ask your sister what you're missing!"_

On the word 'sister', Niall and Zayn sang 'brother', grinning at each other.

_"I asked you to dance at the disco,_

_But you said no!_

_The whole world was watching,_

_And laughing,_

_On the day that I crashed and burned,_

_At your feet."_

 Due to their dancing, they had turned around, and now Zayn could see Niall's brother. He kept their eyes locked together for the next part of the song, Niall giggling at his boyfriend's behaviour.

_"Maybe you think that you're too good for me,_

_Tonight when you get home you're gonna see,_

_I know,_

_I've got,_

_Something better than you, baby!"_

Swinging Niall around, Zayn laughed at his squeak of surprise. The people around them laughed, too, finding the couple’s interactions amusing and sweet, and those who had seen last year's occurrence finding the whole idea hilarious.

_"I asked you to dance at the disco,_

_But you said no!_

_The whole world was watching,_

_And laughing,_

_On the day that_

_I asked you to dance at the disco,_

_But you said no!_

_The whole world was watching,_

_And laughing,_

_On the day that I crashed and burned,_

_At your feet. "_

At the end, the couple made sure Niall's brother was watching and shared a long kiss, the blonde's arms draped around Zayn's neck. Swapping a few more innocent kisses, they leaned their foreheads together.

"I love you, Niall," Zayn whispered.

"Love you, too, Zaynie," Niall replied with a smile.

Someone tapped Zayn on the shoulder, the boys looking to see Niall's brother standing beside them.

"Hi, Greg," Niall greeted cheerfully.

"Zayn, I get it," Greg sighed. "You've got my attention. You can stop dancing with my brother now, I'll dance with you."

Niall snorted. "Push off, he's mine."

"Greg, I'm not using Niall as a way to get you," Zayn chuckled. "You said no. You missed out."

Greg narrowed his eyes at them. Watching them, he scoffed at the couple and marched away.

"How did he not pick that up?" Niall laughed, shaking his head. He glanced to Zayn, seeing him staring at their feet and asking, "What's wrong?"

"It did start as me trying to get to him," he admitted quietly. "But only that first date," he said quickly, looking up at Niall with worried eyes. "I discovered I really liked you after that, so it stopped being about him and being about you ages ago-"

Niall silenced him with a kiss. "Shut up," he sighed when he pulled back, nudging Zayn's nose with his own. "I love you."

His shoulders relaxing, Zayn gave Niall a small smile. "Love you, too, baby."

"Tonight's about us," Niall whispered in his boyfriend's ear, nipping gently at his earlobe.

Pulling Niall into a warm kiss, Zayn murmured, "Absolutely."


	2. Britney (Narry)

Harry was looking forward to today's performance. He and his band, White Eskimo, had been performing regularly at the local blue-light disco for the past few months after school, and ever since their first performance, Harry had seen this blonde boy watching them. He always came in wearing his school uniform, as though he came straight from school. Sometimes he would just stand and watch, but most if the time, he would be out on the dance floor, gyrating his hips to the music. This had, on more than one occasion, caused Harry to have to cut their performance a bit short to disappear into the bathrooms and take care of himself.

But whenever Harry had made an attempt to meet up with the blonde, he'd be gone.

"Hazza?" asked his mate, Will, leaning against the doorframe. "You ready to tease this blonde, or what?"

"You bet," Harry grinned. He followed his band mate out onto the stage. "Hello, again, Holmes Chapel!" Harry's announcement was met with cheers and applause. "You all ready for a good night?"

"Of course they are, Harry, get on with it," Nick, another band-member, told him, rolling his eyes and causing laughter.

"Let's get started," Harry sighed.

 

After their two hours were almost up, Harry had been jumping around and really getting into his singing, so was panting and sweaty when he announced, "One more song, guys." He glanced over his shoulder to Will, who nodded. Smirking, Harry waited to sing.

_"Your face is everywhere I go now_

_And you're on every television show now,_

_Baby, I need you._

_You're everything I want in someone,_

_But you don't even know who I am,_

_Baby, why should you?"_

Harry saw the blonde glance up at him, twitching a suggestive eyebrow down at him as he continued to sing.

_"Sweating all over your video,_

_Watching every single scene in slow mo._

_Tracking you down on the internet,_

_'Cause I ain't seen you naked yet!_

_I want you, Britney._

_I need you here with_

_You know that I won’t stop until I've got you._

_I want you, Britney."_

The blonde seemed to understand why Harry was watching him, beginning to swing his hips seductively to the music with an innocent smile.

_"I even know the place that you live._

_And I don't care who your boyfriend is,_

_'Cause one day it's gonna be me._

_And I think that I'm obsessed with you, girl._

_'Cause I copy everything you do now,_

_And, Pepsi, let me taste you."_

Flicking his tongue out at Harry, the blonde continued to dance. Harry knew what he wanted, and he was going to get it.

_"God must've spent a little more time on you,_

_In school uniform you look so good._

_And you say that you're not a girl,_

_I'll make you a woman."_

Smirking when Harry mentioned his uniform, the blonde tugged on his tie a little, biting his lip. Harry held back a moan.

_"I want you, Britney._

_I need you here with_

_You know that I won't stop until I've got you._

_I want you, Britney._

_Every single thing you do,_

_Every time I look at you,_

_I become a slave for you,_

_You drive me crazy._

_You know that I won't stop until I've got you,_

_I want you, Britney._

_What the hell can I do_

_To get closer to you?_

_You can run, you can't hide_

_I'll make you feel good inside._

_What the hell can I do_

_to get closer to you?_

_You can run, you can't hide_

_I'll make you feel good inside!"_

Harry could see the blonde's eyes darkening, grinning to himself. He loved the feel of this sexy boy's eyes on him, watching his reactions as the blonde danced for his pleasure.

_"I want you, Britney._

_I need you here with_

_You know that I won't stop until I've got you._

_I want you, Britney._

_I want you, Britney._

_I need you here with_

_You know that I won't stop until I've got you._

_I want you, Britney."_

There were cheers and whistles, but Harry's attention was on his blonde dancer, who flicked his eyes to the bathrooms suggestively. Harry headed straight for them, waiting impatiently in the room until the blonde stepped through the door. Shoving the boy against the door, Harry crashed their mouths together.

"Harry," he breathed heavily, moving the blonde's shirt collar to suck on his neck.

"Niall," the boy managed, moaning as Harry worked on leaving a dark hickey on his pale neck.

"You're Irish," Harry growled, groping Niall's hips.

Niall let out a breathless laugh. "Yeah."

"Well, Niall," Harry panted, "be my Britney?"

"God, yes," Niall breathed, moaning again.

"How far you gonna let me go?" Harry asked, grabbing Niall's crotch and squeezing.

" _Ugh_ …" Niall jumped up and wrapped his legs around Harry's hips. "As far as you want."

"Really?"

"I've fancied you for ages, Harry," Niall panted in his ear, his lips stumbling across Harry's skin in uncoordinated kisses. "Just tell me what you want."

"I want to take you home," Harry told him, kissing Niall's throat. "I only live a few blocks away."

Smirking, Niall whispered, "Fine by me."

Setting Niall back on his feet, Harry grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the bathrooms. They stopped briefly backstage so Harry could grab his bag before hurrying in the direction of his house.

Locking the front door behind them, Harry kissed Niall up the stairs, both of them stumbling during the ascent.

"Won't your parents catch us?" Niall breathed heavily as Harry shut and locked his bedroom door behind them.

"I live with my Mum, and she won't be back for ages," Harry shrugged, wrapping his arms around Niall's hips and claiming the pale expanse of his neck.

"Harry," Niall panted, " _yes_ …"

Walking Niall backwards to his bed, Harry lifted him onto it, laying the blonde back and straddling him. He started them grinding, Niall making delicious sounds below him. "Niall, he whispered hoarsely, "I'm a virgin." Niall's eyebrows shot up. "I want to lose it with you."

"Ditto," Niall managed, groaning as Harry's hands groped his bum.

Harry swiftly unbuttoned Niall's shirt, yanking it off him and flinging it across the room before running his hands across the blonde's smooth torso. He rubbed both of Niall's nipples with his thumbs, earning moans of appreciation.

"Harry…" Niall panted. "Please… take me…"

So he did.

 

Harry and Niall lay panting in exhaustion, their skin sticky with sweat and cum. Giving Niall a messy kiss, Harry reached up and untied the blonde's hands from the bed-head, which had been fastened by his school tie.

There were red marks around Niall's wrists from his tugging, several dark hickeys down his neck and chest, his lips bruised and swollen, and both of his nipples were sore and sensitive after Harry's sexual abuse of them with his teeth. All of this was apart from the pain he knew he would feel tomorrow after having Harry's pleasantly surprising length inside him.

"TGIF," Niall said breathlessly, Harry chuckling above him.

"Why's that?" Harry asked, giving Niall's neck and face gentle kisses.

"Because I hurt all over," Niall breathed out with a smile. "Thank you."

"For hurting you, or…?"

"For the experience," Niall sighed, closing his eyes. "I've never been made to feel so good before." Hugging close to Harry, he whispered, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Sure," Harry murmured, kissing Niall's mouth softly.

After a while of comfortable silence, Niall asked, "Can this not just be a one-off thing? I wanna see you again after this."

Harry nuzzled his face into Niall's neck. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't want to see me again," he hummed.

Arms around each other, they fell asleep, both thinking this could be the start of something amazing.


	3. Losing You (Zouis)

Covering his ears, Louis tried to block out the sounds of arguing, of his family breaking apart. He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Please stop," he whispered.

"Don't you blame me for this!" he heard his mother yell.

"Well, I'm hardly blaming my daughters!" his step-dad shouted back.

"YOUR daughters?!"

Grabbing his pillow, Louis tried covering his ears with that, curling up and squeezing his eyes shut. "Stop," he sniffed.

In a vain attempt to block out the noise, he tried singing to himself.

_"Sitting here alone thinking it through,_

_Trying to convince myself that I'm not losing you._

_Or can't you just forget the things I said?_

_I was angry at the time but now I've cleared my head._

_It was so strong._

_Where did it all go wrong?"_

Sobbing to himself, Louis tried his hardest to hold together. He looked around his room unable to find a happy memory anymore.

_"So tell me why,_

_I'm swimming against the tide,_

_And I'm praying for a lifeline_

_'Cause I'm losing you._

_So tell me why,_

_You don't care enough to try._

_Are you giving up this fight?_

_I can't stand,_

_Won't stand losing you."_

Louis tossed the pillow to the side, getting to his feet and evaluating what in his room he honestly couldn't live without and started packing a bag. He had tried to stop the fighting, he had been the only thing holding their family together for months, but the tension between his parents had finally beaten him.

_"You don't have to say a word,_

_It's in your eyes._

_What can I do to convince you_

_We need more time?_

_And I know I may have made a few mistakes,_

_But losing you is just too much for me to take._

_It was so strong,_

_Where did it all go wrong?"_

Just sitting on his bed and gazing at his bag, Louis felt his heart breaking. He couldn't leave it all behind. Not all of it.

_"So tell me why,_

_I'm swimming against the tide,_

_And I'm praying for a lifeline_

_'Cause I'm losing you._

_So tell me why,_

_You don't care enough to try._

_Are you giving up this fight?_

_I can't stand,_

_Won't stand losing you._

_So tell me what to say_

_Because I need_

_A chance to change._

_And I won't let you walk away."_

Louis snapped his head up when he suddenly though of an idea. Wiping his face clear of evidence of crying, he stayed in his room for a bit to wait until the redness around his eyes faded and they weren't so puffy anymore.

_"So tell me why,_

_I'm swimming against the tide,_

_And I'm praying for a lifeline_

_'Cause I'm losing you._

_So tell me why,_

_You don't care enough to try._

_Are you giving up this fight?_

_I can't stand,_

_Won't stand losing you…_

_And I'm praying for a lifeline_

_'Cause I'm losing you._

_So tell me why,_

_You don't care enough to try._

_Are you giving up this fight?_

_I can't stand,_

_Won't stand losing you._

_Won't stand losing you._

_Won't stand losing you."_

Once he felt collected enough to leave, Louis got to his feet, slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading down the hallway to one of his sisters' rooms. Knocking quickly, he saw a scared face appear in the doorway.

"It's okay, Lottie," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "Pack a bag, okay?"

"Okay," Charlotte sniffed, nodding as her older brother stroked her hair.

"Be quick. And tell Fizzy, too." Leaving Charlotte, Louis made his way to his other sisters' bedroom, knocking softly and carefully pushing the door open. His twin sisters were sitting in the middle of the floor together, hugging each other and shaking in fear. "It's okay," Louis cooed, kneeling in front of them and wrapping his arms around them both.

"Lou-Lou," Daisy sniffled.

"Ssh. Come on, I'm gonna help you pack bags, okay? We're gonna go someplace safe," Louis assured them. "I promise."

"Why is it always about you?!" came a furious shout, then the sound of breaking glass.

"Come on, girls, hurry," Louis urged, assisting both little girls in packing pyjamas and toothbrushes and clothes and teddies into their school backpacks. "Anything else?" he checked.

Both girls grabbed the crocheted blankets off their beds, hugging them close. "Nan," Phoebe said softly, nuzzling her blanket.

"That's fine, Pheebs," Louis murmured, kissing the top of her head and ushering the twins out into the hallway with their bags on their backs.

Charlotte and Félicité stepped out of their room at the same time, the sisters all flinching at another sound of something breaking.

"Come on, girls," Louis encouraged, herding his sisters towards the front door.

They had to pass the living room as they went, all of the girls covering their ears against the yells of their parents. Louis gave them one last look, which they failed to notice due to their row, before rushing his siblings out the door into the darkness of the late evening.

Unlocking his car, Louis instructed, "Hop in." He took all of their bags and piled them into the boot as his sisters climbed into the car. Taking a deep breath, Louis closed the boot and hopped into the driver's seat, doing up his seat belt and putting the key in the ignition. "Everyone in?" he checked, glancing over his shoulder and counting them. Satisfied that he had everyone, Louis started his car's engine and backed them down the drive, reaching the road and driving them away.

"Lou?" Charlotte asked quietly from the passenger seat.

"Yeah, Lottie?" Louis reached to his left and patted Charlotte's hands.

"Where are we going?"

Sniffing, Louis offered his sister a weak smile. "The safest place I can think of." Breathing deeply, he checked, "Is everyone alright?" He caught a glimpse of the girls in the back seat nodding through the rear-vision mirror. "We're gonna be okay, girls, I promise. We're gonna be okay."

After a while of quiet sniffles and hiccups, Charlotte covered Louis' tense left hand on the steering wheel with her right. "Do you need to pull over, Lou?" she asked quietly.

"I'll be fine, Lottie," Louis assured her, turning his hand over to hold his sister's and bringing it to his mouth to kiss her fingers. "Just as soon as we get to where we're going."

Charlotte nodded, keeping their hands clasped, only letting go so Louis could flick the windscreen-wipers on as it started to drizzle.

"Bloody English weather," Louis muttered, Charlotte giving him a half-smile that he returned.

 

As they pulled up outside a house, Louis checked the time. Ten o'clock. His three sisters in the back of the car were barely keeping their eyes open, Charlotte yawning and indicating her exhaustion as well.

"Come on, girls, out we get," Louis encouraged.

"I's rainin', Lou-Lou," Daisy mumbled tiredly.

"I know, Dais, but we're just going to the door there," Louis murmured. "You see the light near the door?" he pointed.

"Mmkay," Daisy nodded, too tired to argue.

The siblings all climbed out of the car, hurrying in a huddled group up to the front door. Louis rang the doorbell, trying to shelter his sisters from the rain with his body.

The door was pulled open to reveal a tanned boy with dark hair. "Lou?"

"Zayn, I didn't know where else to go," Louis sniffed, the rain dripping off his eyelashes.

"Don't just stand there, come inside," Zayn insisted, ushering the group through the door.

"Zayn, wha's goin' on?"

Louis looked up to see three girls halfway down the stairs. "It's okay, girls," Zayn assured them. "Mum! I need a hand!" he called out.

A woman came hurrying towards the hallway, stopping in shock. "What…?"

"Louis needs help," Zayn explained, "could you find towels for his sisters?"

Trisha instantly understood. "Absolutely." She opened the cupboard in the hall, handing towels to the tired, soggy girls. "Come along, girls, let's find somewhere for you." She led them upstairs, shooing her own daughter up ahead of her.

"I've gotta go get our stuff," Louis sniffed, turning for the door, but Zayn grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"Let me do it," he suggested, pushing Louis' wet fringe from his eyes. Leaning close, he gave Louis a gentle kiss on the lips. "You've already done a fantastic job, babe."

"Thank you," Louis hiccupped. He handed Zayn the car keys and accepted a towel from him. Waiting at the door, Louis watched his boyfriend collect up all five bags and bring them inside. He was only a bit damp when he got back into the house.

"Gotta get them to my sisters." Taking his own bag, Louis quickly realised that Zayn wasn't going to let him carry any more, so followed him upstairs.

"Daisy and Phoebe are in with Waliyah and Safaa, and Charlotte and Félicité are with Doniya," Trisha explained to the boys when they reached her, gesturing to the rooms either side of the hall.

"Thank you, Trish," Louis whispered.

"I'll take your bag to Zayn's room," Trisha offered, Louis accepting gratefully and handing her his things. He took the twins' bags from Zayn and stepped into one of the rooms.

"Here we go, girls," he murmured, both of his sisters hugging him tightly when he knelt near them. "I love you both."

"Love you, too, Lou-Lou," Phoebe said softly.

Kissing both of their cheeks, Louis handed them their bags. "Put your jammies on and get some sleep."

"'Night, Lou-Lou," both girls yawned, opening their bags.

"Night-night." Taking the other two bags from Zayn, Louis headed into the other room. "Here we go, Lottie, Fizzy."

"Thank you, Lou," Félicité whispered, hugging him and accepting her bag.

Passing Charlotte her bag, Louis pulled her into a thankful hug. "Thanks for making sure I was okay, Lottie."

"'Night, Lou Bear." Charlotte patted her brother's back, accepting his kiss on the forehead before he left the room.

Louis headed own to Zayn's bedroom, waiting until the door had been closed. "God," Louis sniffed, looking to Zayn helplessly.

"You did brilliant, Lou," Zayn assured him, wrapping him in his arms. He led Louis to the bed, sitting down and pulling him into his lap. Taking the towel from around Louis' shoulders, Zayn rubbed his boyfriend's hair dry, patting away the water from his face. "Let's get you out of this cold stuff," he suggested, unbuttoning Louis' shirt. He leaned their foreheads together as he removed his boyfriend's top, giving him a brief, supportive kiss.

"Thank you, Zayn," Louis whispered as the darker boy dried his back and torso.

"No problem, love." Picking up a T-shirt from the end of his bed, Zayn helped Louis' arms and head through it. Patting Louis' bum, he murmured, "You can borrow a pair of sweats as well."

Louis stood up and was about to start undoing his jeans, but Zayn's hands stopped him. The blue-eyed boy watched as his boyfriend slowly flipped the button on his jeans and tugged the zip down. Zayn kissed him as he slid him out of his wet jeans.

"Zayn, nothing sexual tonight, please," Louis said tiredly.

"I wasn't being sexual," Zayn murmured, rubbing their noses together. "I care about you, Lou. I want you to know it." He picked up a pair of sweats from his bed, helping Louis step into them and sliding them up his legs and over him bum to his hips.

"I'm so glad I've got you," Louis sniffed, wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck.

Zayn smiled and gave him a long kiss on the lips. "You too." They both lay in the bed, Zayn pulling the covers up over them. "I'm not unhappy that you're here, love," Zayn started gently, "but I was just wondering; why did you come here? I don't mind," he added quickly.

"S'okay," Louis said softly, snuggling into Zayn's chest. "I didn't want to go to my grandparents' places, 'cause Mum'll look there, and Dad's isn't an option when I've got the girls. I just… you were the only person I could think of."

Stroking Louis' hair, Zayn murmured, "You know my parents don't mind. I think the only ones here who would be not-so-happy would be my sisters, and only because they've gotta share their rooms." Kissing Louis' forehead, he whispered, "You know my family love you, Lou."

"Yeah." Lips against Zayn's neck and arms around his middle, Louis admitted, "I still haven't told Mum about us. She won't even think to look here. She doesn't… she doesn't even know about you."

"Did your sisters?"

"No." Smiling slightly, he added, "Well, Lottie might've. I think she saw us kissing when you dropped me home that time."

Zayn hummed a laugh. "That was good." Sighing, he nuzzled Louis' hair and tangled their legs together.

"Lou?"

The quiet voice at the door distracted Louis from his boyfriend. "Hey, Fizzy," he greeted, lifting his head. "You okay?"

Félicité wandered over to the side of the bed, Louis rolling over so he could see her. "Wanted to ask you something."

"What did you wanna know?" Louis tucked a stray lock of his sister's hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Don't understand… you and Zayn… you kiss and cuddle like Mummy and Daddy used to." Félicité obviously found this very confusing.

Louis sat up, opening his arms for his sister. "Come here, Fizzy." Once the girl was settled in his lap, Louis began to explain. "You know how Mummy always used to say that one day you'll find a boy you really, really like and you'll want to stay with him forever?" Félicité nodded. "Well, that's one sort of relationship. Boy and girl. But not everyone wants that. Zayn here doesn't want that sort of relationship with a girl." Louis looked to Zayn, who was now sitting up beside him. "Zayn wants that sort of relationship with a _boy_."

"Why?" Félicité asked.

"I'm gay," Zayn told her. "That means I have special feelings for boys instead of girls."

Frowning, Félicité asked again, "Why?"

"We don't know," Louis shrugged.

"So… are you gay, Louis?"

"Not quite," Louis smiled. "I'm bi, or bisexual, which means I can have special feelings for boys _or_ girls." Looking to Zayn and taking his hand, Louis explained, "I just have feelings for a boy at the moment."

Félicité nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Go back to bed, Fizzy," Louis murmured, kissing Félicité's cheek.

"'Night, Lou," Félicité farewelled, hopping out of Louis' embrace and leaving the room.

"Nicely handled," Zayn praised. He held the back of Louis' head and kissed him, laying him on his back and straddling his hips. His slid his fingers up under Louis' top, making the older boy shiver.

"Zayn," Louis whispered, breaking their kiss. "Babe, nothing like that tonight. Not when any one of my sisters could come in."

Zayn slid his hands down to Louis' bum, squeezing gently.

Moaning softly, Louis muttered, "You drive me crazy sometimes."

"You always drive me crazy," Zayn breathed, kissing at Louis' neck.

"Zayn…" Louis closed his eyes. "Just don't leave any marks they can see."

"Yes, Sir," Zayn murmured, knowing he would be stirring something inside Louis with his words.

"If they catch us, you're dead," Louis growled, grabbing Zayn's hips and rubbing circles with his thumbs.

Simply smirking, Zayn threw a shoe at the door to knock it shut.

 

"I love you," being whispered in his ear woke Louis from his sleep.

"Thank you," he sighed happily, opening his eyes and finding mysterious brown ones gazing back. "You've helped me so much, Zayn."

"No problems, love." They shared a long, loving kiss, then just gazed at each other.

There was a soft knock on the door, which was pushed nervously open. "Morning, boys," Trisha smiled when she saw them.

"Morning, Mum," Zayn greeted.

"I was just wondering if you could come give me a hand downstairs. It's chaos. Seven girls running around."

Laughing, Zayn nodded. "Okay, Mum, we'll be there."

"Thank you." Trisha left them again.

Smiling at Louis in his arms, Zayn kissed him again. "Let's go."


	4. All The Way (Nouis)

Niall let out a deep sigh as he closed his front door. Leaning back against it, he shut his eyes and rubbed his hands down his face, then tipped his head back to stare up at the ceiling.

"Why's it so hard?" he asked himself.

Wandering down to his bedroom and flopping down onto his bed, Niall picked his iPod up from his bedside table and scrolled through his songs, searching for and eventually finding the song that fit his emotions perfectly.

_"It happens every time_

_You're givin' me the sign_

_We start to get it on but then you stop me._

_You know, I've had it up to here_

_You need to be more clear_

_'Cause you're the one that lead me here, so take me._

_'Cause you said that you would_

_But then you change your mind_

_How could you do this to me?_

_It's just so unkind._

_And it's cruel if you say_

_That you'll go all the way_

_I can't wait for the day that_

_You don't change your mind."_

The ceiling wasn't giving him any answers, so Niall turned his head to stare out the dark window. Outside was cold, clouds covering the sky and hiding the stars and moon. It didn't do much for Niall's mood.

_"You've gotta understand_

_Things are getting out of hand_

_You can't just leave me sitting here unseen to._

_You know, I don't know what to do_

_Or how long to wait for you_

_You said you needed time so I won't rush you._

_'Cause you said that you would_

_But then you change your mind_

_How could you do this to me?_

_It's just so unkind._

_And it's cruel if you say_

_That you'll go all the way_

_I can't wait for the day that_

_You don't change your mind."_

Again rubbing his face, Niall found himself staring back at the ceiling, the scene in his boyfriend's bedroom replaying in his head as he listened to the song.

_"I'll never let you down_

_I'll always be around_

_If you need someone to catch you when you fall down._

_Waiting here for you_

_If you decided you want to._

_If you want me to stay then I'm only a phone call away."_

He couldn't understand it. The boy he loved didn't seem to want him. Whenever they got close, he'd stop them, and Niall just couldn't understand why. They'd talked about it, and he'd said he wanted to before Niall had.

_'You've got a funny way of showing it, babe,'_ Niall thought sadly, wishing he could do more than just stare at the ceiling.

_"'Cause you said that you would_

_But then you change your mind_

_How could you do this to me?_

_It's just so unkind._

_And it's cruel if you say_

_That you'll go all the way_

_I can't wait for the day that_

_You don't change_

_And it's cruel if you say_

_That you'll go all the way_

_I can't wait for the day that_

_You don't change your mind._

_You don't change your mind."_

Turning his iPod off, Niall covered his face with his hands, letting out a heavy sigh. "Maybe I'm just not what he wants," he said quietly to himself. He heard movement, then felt a weight on the bed beside him.

"You are, you know."

Moving his hands from his face, Niall looked up at the boy beside him. "Louis, I don't get you," he sighed. "You say you want to, but you keep stopping me. Why?"

"Because I love you and I don't want to put you off by doing something wrong," Louis mumbled, playing with his hands in his lap.

"'Do something wrong' how?"

"Like… hurt you or something. It's gonna hurt you anyway, but I'm… I'm just scared, that's all," Louis admitted. "I want to, but I'm scared."

"Scared of what, exactly?" Niall asked.

"Ultimately; losing you."

Shaking his head, Niall sat up and pulled their lips together. "You're not gonna lose me," he whispered, pressing their foreheads together so they could see each other's eyes. "Just stop pushing me away."

"Okay," Louis whispered almost silently. He leaned in and found Niall's lips with his own again, his hands sliding to the blonde's hips. Pausing, he glanced to Niall in question.

"I trust you, Lou," Niall assured him.

Giving Niall a small smile, Louis manoeuvred them so Niall was on his back with the brunette hovering over him. "Okay," he whispered.

 

Curled up in Louis' arms, Niall woke the next morning with a dull pain in his lower half. He knew Louis had been as careful as possible, so wasn't going to mention it in case he freaked out that he had hurt him.

"Lou-Lou," Niall sang quietly, nuzzling his boyfriend's neck. "Lou, wake up."

"Mmh?" Louis mumbled, shifting and barely opening his eyes.

"I love you," Niall whispered, leaving kisses down Louis' jaw.

"Niall," Louis sighed happily, holding him tighter. "Love you, too." Leaning down and kissing Niall quickly, Louis murmured, "I'm so glad you got impatient with me."

"I wasn't impatient," Niall scowled playfully.

"Yes, you were," Louis chuckled. "What was the song about then?"

"Your indecisiveness," Niall replied, sticking his tongue out.

"Whatever," Louis sighed, rolling his eyes at the blonde.

"Shut up, Louis," Niall giggled, pulling his head down and kissing him.


End file.
